monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alatreon Ecology
In-Game Infomation Blazing black dragons, so named for resembling both lightning and darkness. They mercilessly tear apart whoever touches their sharp scales. Elementally unstable, their actions can affect the very weather. Living natural disasters. Taxonomy Suborder:Glitter Dragon- Family:Unknown- Species:Alatreon. An Elder Dragon; it is quite possible that Alatreon are from the same ancestral line from that of the Kushala Daora. Sharing the same body shape and its superb flying abilities, the Kushala Daora seems to be the closest living relative to the Alatreon. Alatreon may also be distantly related to Teostra and Lunastra.The newly discovered, mysterious Disufiroa shows similarities to Alatreon in body structure, control over multiple elements, and general behavior, suggesting the two species may be closely related. Habitat Range Alatreon are only fought in the Sacred Land, an area within the Volcano. They presumably have access to any point within the Volcano when they hunt for food, and they may even venture beyond the volcano at times. In the quest 'The Brilliant Darkness' a certain 'Desert Mayor' asks hunters to kill the Alatreon, possibly to protect his village. Ecological Niche Alatreon is one of the most feared and powerful monsters, and is at the top of the food chain. Common prey includes Rhenoplos, Aptonoth, Slagtoth, and other herbivores. Great Wroggi, their packs, and Crimson Qurupeco are also preyed upon by these dragons. While they do compete with fierce predators such as Agnaktor, Deviljho, Rathalos, Brute Tigrex, Akantor, Stygian Zinogre, and Brachydios these dragons command a healthy dose of fear and respect from these predators. Alatreon are also one of the few predators capable of preying on Uragaan and Steel Uragaan as their ability to control multiple elements can overwhelm the ore/mineral eating theropods. The only creatures in the volcanic environments of the New World that have the strength and abilities such that have the best chance to defeat these dragons are Akantor, Dire Miralis, and other Alatreon. Biological Adaptations Known as the "Glittering Black Dragon", Alatreon possesses control over the Dragon, Fire, Thunder, and Ice elements, and is said to be elementally unstable. The large horns atop of its head are the reason why Alatreon is feared by many, aside from being mere physical weapons, these horns somehow play an important role in Alatreon's multi-elemental power (every time Alatreon changes from Fire-Dragon to Ice-Thunder mode or uses some of its attacks, its horns glitter brightly). Alatreon's sheer wing size and natural agility make it an adept flier, it can attack prey from the air with incredible speed. Another note is that when it is enraged, not only does it glow, it releases energy in the form of whatever move it has used or it will use. For example, when it does an electrical attack it will huff little lightning bolts, and when it uses a fire move it will huff flames. The adaptation of having multiple elements making locals believed the Alatreon possesses god-like powers to overpower strong predators, some locals even believed that the Alatreon is a god or demon which is transformed into an Elder Dragon. Behavior Alatreon is aggressive towards hunters and prey. Adult Alatreons are very territorial. This may be the reason why no other animals live in the Sacred Land. Alatreon might attack most of its prey from the air, giving it an advantage over most other monsters. It also is very aggressive towards flying objects, mainly airships. Category:Monster Ecology